Cornopolian Civil War
The Cornopolian Civil War was a civil war fought in Cornopolia between the Rebel Cornopolians and the Loyalist Auri-Sympathizers from 1902 to 1904. The war is divided into two phases. From 1902-1903, the Rebel forces pushed the Loyalists into small towns in the north of Cornopolia. In Late 1903, forces from the Kingdom of Auriroux invaded the southeast of Cornopolia to support the Loyalist forces. The Rebels gained control of the Cornopolian Mainland in 1904 and reformed the Cornopolian government under the New Republic of Cornopolia. All Loyalist forces in Cornopolia were eliminated or exiled by the Rebel forces. Background After the occupation of the Old Cornopolian government in 1902 by Auriroux, the police funding was cut dramatically and Auriroux pulled troops out of Cornopolia, making civil unrest high. Rebels in Conia captured the city while Loyalists in the Cornopolian countryside armed themselves against the Rebels. Armies were gathered by both sides and generals were picked. Clyde Hardin was selected as the main commander for the Rebel forces and Michael Rogers was selected for the Loyalist forces. First Battle of Conia After the civil war began with the death of Auri Governor for Cornopolia, Benjamin Marks, in September 1902, 5,000 Rebel soldiers gathered in Conia and began fortifying the city in Early October, expecting a Loyalist first strike. On October 14th, Marius Renou, a Loyalist General, lead 3,000 Loyalist soldiers into Conia. Fighting between the two sides lasted from October 14th to 23rd. On the 23rd, Renou pulled out of the attack and retreated to Costa. The Rebels suffered around 800 casualties and the Loyalists suffered around 1,700. Rebel Counterattack After Renou retreated 2,000 loyalist soldiers to Costa, Michael Rogers and around 6,000 Loyalist soldiers were left defending the eastern town of Purte. In November, Hardin trained 10,000 Rebel soldiers between November and January 1903, while Rogers was fortifying Purte and conscripting locals into the defence force. During this time Renou was attempting to recover and counter attack Conia in February. On January 27th, Hardin lead 10,000 Rebel soldiers to attack Purte and capture the main base of the Loyalist army. Loyalist forces had set up trenches around Purte in preparation and on the 12th of February, Hardin attacked Purte. In the first 2 days, the trenches were able to hold the town until Hardin brought artillery guns and began bombarding the Loyalist lines. By the 5th day of the battle, the Rebels had breached the trench lines and began attacking the inner town. By the 6th day, Roger retreated the Loyalists into the countryside and the Rebels captured Purte. After the battle, Hardin went back to Conia along with 4,000 soldiers and sent Arnold Gaines to look over the remaining 4,000 soldiers in Purte. Hardin arrived in Conia in Mid March of 1903 and began assembling a force to take Costa. A month later in April he assembled 8,000 soldiers and left Conia for Costa, while marching halfway there the Rebel forces got bogged down in a storm, extending the march to July. In the meantime, Renou had conscripted 6,000 soldiers into his remaining forces and fortified Costa with field guns and minefields. Once Hardin arrived in Costa on July 27th he began bombardment of the inner town, bringing heavy civilian casualties. Hardin and his generals decided to attempt to starve out the Loyalist army by spreading his forces to blockade all the roads into the town. Constant artillery barrages ruined the farmland in the city and destroyed supplies and arsenals. By August 17th, the food supplies had run out for Renou's army he had to surrender his forces to Hardin. Landings in Conia Once all the major population centres in Cornopolia were captured, all there was left was Roger's army in the Northeast. Roger was left with around 2,000 soldiers after the battle with Hardin earlier that year. Roger went around the countryside looting and pillaging for food and supplies before the Rebels attacked again. By August, Roger's army was loosely scattered across Northeastern Cornopolia and had around 8,000 soldiers. In September, Hardin moved back to Conia and ordered Gaines to find Roger's army and destroy it. By this point, most of Cornopolia was controlled by Loyalists, but major population centres were controlled by the Rebels. Loyalist resistance harassed Rebel armies in Costa and Purte and Marius Renou was arrested in Conia. In late September, Gaines prepared to start searching for Roger's army. On October 2nd, the Auri navy began shelling defensive positions in East Conia, which was lightly defended by Rebel forces. Rebel coastal guns began firing at the Auri ship and an Aliker-class Cruiser was damaged heavily before exploding and sinking. Soon after the Auri navy released boats onto the beaches, landing 6,000 soldiers, The smooth beachfront allowed for the Auri soldiers to easily manoeuvre into Conia and soon the Auri navy pulled out. 3,000 Rebel soldiers from the Western half moved to support the 7,000 soldiers defending the Eastern half. By October 4th, most of the Auri soldiers were either killed or surrendered and sent to P.O.W camps in outer Conia. The Rebel forces suffered around 4,000 casualties and only 800 Auri soldiers survived. This attempt to capture Conia shocked both Hardin and Rogers until in late October when Auriroux's government collapsed. Second Battle of Conia In late October after Auriroux collapsed and the war ended between the Rebels and Auriroux, Arnold Gains and Harry Mitchel lead a final attack into Northeast Cornopolia to capture Rogers. In November they finally arrived and began searching, dispersing their 12,000 soldiers. For a month they attempted finding the Loyalist army until it was found out that Rogers had marched his army to the other end of Cornopolia and was planning to attack Conia directly. On November 19th, Hardin was made aware of this and began fortifying the East and West of Conia, preparing his 7,000 soldiers. On December 12th, Conia was attacked by Rogers and his 10,000 Loyalist conscripts from the countryside. Rogers attacked in the middle of Winter and his soldiers lacked Winter clothing. The Rebels had dug 2 lines of trenches, each having field trenches behind the lines. A week later on December 19th, Gains and Mitchel arrived behind Roger's camp and encircled his army. After Roger's was captured by Rebel forces, he was publicly hung in Union Square, Conia on December 22nd. End of War After Roger's death, the remaining Loyalists in the North of Cornopolia continued to fight Rebels until November 1904 when they were all either killed or left the country. After Cornopolia was empty of Loyalists, the Cornopolian Civil War ended with the Rebels successfully controlling Cornopolia and establishing the New Republic. Category:War Category:Civil War